thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Wood Wiki Guidelines
The rules of the Thomas Wood Wiki are as follows: 1. Content and editing *No violent, pornographic, or disturbing media *No vandalism or spamming *No foul or sexual language *No plagiarism (if you use someone else's work or information, you need to cite the person who originally created or posted the cited work) *Fanfiction and opinion-based material is not allowed on content articles *Sales and advertisements for sales cannot be made in any place except user pages and user message walls *All general rules shall be followed in the Wiki chat; private chat messages are not subject to the restrictions of the general rules 2. Article Talk Pages and Message Walls *Message Wall messages are subject to all rules found in Section 1 *Message Wall messages shall not be removed from a user's wall unless said content violates any of Section 1's rules 3. User behavior *As per FANDOM's Terms of Use, all users must be 13 years old in order to register and hold an account. Should a user be found to be underaged, they will be banned until they are 13. *Please do not argue over subjects such as politics or religion. It is acceptable to state said beliefs on your userpage, but belitting other users over them is not. *Do not impersonate staff or mini-mod **Mini-modding: Edit warring often involves users "correcting" one another--this behavior can potentially violate this rule if it is egregious. If an edit war breaks out, either resolve the issue with discussion on the page's discussion page, contact an administrator or both. *Usage and/or creation of multiple accounts on this wiki is prohibited without prior administrator approval 3. Wiki Governance Users *Freedom of Information Act requests may be submitted to an acting administrator in regards to wiki records, logs or information connected with its pages and/or its users. *IP users are not entitled to any warnings regarding infractions and blocks and may not be forewarned in any way prior to the assignment of a block for any violation. IP users may be blocked immediately should it be apparent their edits were deliberate and/or malicious. Administration *Administrators proposing a change to wiki guidelines are not allowed to vote on their own proposals *Do not delete guideline proposals. If a proposal fails, edit it so that the text is striked through. *Administator nominations will only be confirmed and granted with the unanimous approval of all acting administrators of the wiki at that time *Regarding Staff: **(a) the wiki cannot have fewer than 3 active administrators and 2 active bureacrats at any time except in the week immediately after one's entry of inactive status ***To be considered active, a user must make at least one edit every three months. **(b) replacements for inactive, retired and resigned administrators should be found no longer than one week after the incumbent administrator has left their post and only in that time may the wiki have fewer than the aforementioned number of administrators and bureaucrats **© that all bureaucrats step down and remove and transfer (if necessary to fulfill subsection a) their powers at the end of their tenure *Any user found guilty of (a) violation(s) including: ((1) a repeated history of vandalism; (2) abuse of multiple accounts; or (3) attempted deceit of an administrator) may not hold any Wiki regulatory position (these are the ranks of: Rollback; Chat Moderator; Administrator and Bureaucrat) and is disqualified from consideration for any such position on the bases of any such violation(s). *User blocks in excess of a year may not be issued except in cases of known sockpuppet accounts *User block appeals must be reviewed by an administrator or bureacrat other than the blocking authority. Proposals for changes or additions to this list can be made here. Please follow these rules. If you fail to, the result may end up in a ban from the wiki, which can last up to one day to one year depending on the severity of the infraction. While main accounts are limited by these constraints, sockpuppet accounts are not subject to these limitations. We do not intend to be overly strict. So long as there are no further infractions while blocked by a blocked user, they may access their talk pages to appeal the block. Reporting Concerns If you find a page that you believe is unimportant, redundant or off-topic, you may report this to the administration for review. The process for doing this is to: *Edit the page *Add the delete template to the page ( ) *Follow the template's guide (do not delete the page you are reporting) *Write "Administrator review please" in the edit summary Administrators will review the page and determine where to go from there. Contact You may contact the active acting staff if you need to talk with the wiki administration for any reason. If you do not receive a response within a week from the acting staff, you may also try contacting inactive administrators. Active Staff Bureaucrats *OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) *Jdogman (talk) *FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) Administrators *AddictStudios (talk) Content Moderators *''Vacant'' Category:Site administration